Home
by thethirdtroll
Summary: Luke goes back to his hometown on Tatooine, the only problem: they don't know he's a hero and Mara tags along for the ride. Of coarse wherever Luke is there's trouble.I updated!
1. Going Home

Home Disclaimer: I don't own it I'm just messing with it cause I'm bored. Chapter 1:Going Home ***** Luke walked into the kitchen to the smell of Guji stew. "Luke go get your Uncle and go wash up we're going to eat in a little bit." Beru told the little four-year-old who walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Ok auntie." Luke said as he walked outside to find Owen. * Now nine-year-old Luke is getting into bed and Beru was tucking him in. "Aunt Beru tell me about my parents."  
  
"Your father was a very good pilot and your mother met him when her ship crashed on the planet he lived on. She was very beautiful. Now no more questions. Good night Luke." Beru shut the door to his bedroom. * "Luke I know you want to go looking for these droids masters but we need their help and the guy is dead don't go looking for trouble." Owen told the now twenty year old Luke. "You look for trouble and something bad will Happen."  
  
"But-"  
  
"No." * "Have you forgotten about us. All that advice and you never listened. Too reckless just like your father its your fault you weren't fast enough to save us."  
  
**************************** Luke shot awake for the thirdtime that week. Cold sweat covered his bear chest as he sat up and ran a hand through his sleep tossled hair. Mara who was asleep in her room down the hall felt his distress and hurried to his room.  
  
The smells of the Yavin Jungle came through the window slowly calming his rapiddly beating heart. The door opened and Mara stepped in.  
  
"luke what is it? If you keep brodcasting your feelings like this you'll wake the whole academy."  
  
"I keep having the same dream every night I dream of growing up then it changes to Owen or Beru blaming me for their deaths or not paying respects. I can't get them out of my head." Luke shook his head as if that would help get them out of his head.  
  
"have you visited Tatoonie since they died to pay respects?"Mara asked as she soothingly rubbed his back.  
  
Luke shoock his head. "I'm always needed by the New Republic or the Academy and unable to take a break."  
  
Mara took her fiancee's hand and stroked his cheek. " I think you should go pay respects. We aren't at War anymore. The Academy could go without you for a week or two and I'm sure it will help the dreams. You need a vacation anyway."  
  
"you're right of coarse. Can you come with me. The memories are too painful to resurface without support." He kissed mara's cheek. "You need a vacation too plus we need some alone time."  
  
"When do we leave?"  
  
Luke grinned and kissed her. She pulled back and he quickly answered. "How bout in the morning. Goodnight mara I love you."  
  
"i love you too and its already morning so Sweet dreams." She went back to her room. **************************** Tatoonie Anchorhead  
  
"Why are we landing here? Isn't your farm outside of town?"Mara asked as Luke landed in the local spaceport.  
  
"Might as well see some old friends. By the way there is almost no holonet here because its such a poor planet. Therefore they think I am just a Mostiure farmer or dead." Luke answered smiling a little at the thought. " The smugglers are all in Mos eisley so not much news gets out here."  
  
"So they don't know about you and the Jedi academy and such."  
  
"Nope."  
  
Mara followed Luke into a small bar. The place went silent at the sight of visitors. Luke walked to the bar and sat down.  
  
"What can I get ya?" the kind looking bar tender asked.  
  
"Corrilian Ale for the lady and a Desert Explosion for me please Roan." luke ordered for both.  
  
"Thats a bit strong for a stranger. You think you can handle it." Roan asked Luke looking at him as if he was nuts.  
  
"Yup drank my first one in this very bar. I grew up here just haven't been back in a really long time." Luke answered him.  
  
"Luke?! You have got to be kidding me. Thought you and your Aunt and Uncle died what like twenty years ago. Where have you been hiding?" The bar tender looked shocked.  
  
"Around. Beru and Owen did die I was out that day. I won't recount the whole story. Good to see you again."  
  
"Who is this beautiful lady with you Luke? You were too shy to have a girlfriend when I knew you so you apparently changed alot."  
  
"That's an understatement." Mara muttered noticing everyone looking at Luke and herself.  
  
"Oops. Roan this is Mara Jade my fiancee. Don't kill me for not introducing you Mara."Luke tensed for any blows.  
  
"Nah I'll get you for it later.So tell me aout Luke when he was younger."Mara said turning her attention roan as he started mixing drinks.  
  
"Well he was quite shy and as I remember from what I saw of him around town sort of naive. He was always dreaming of piloting ships and winning battles. Kid never liked staying at home. Everyone thought he was a wimp but he had inner strength that I'd never seen. Had to be the only kid who could handle a Desert Explosion like a real Tatoonie man. Best pilot around though. Not a single person could beat him. A few people have beaten his record i think twelve since he left." he handed them their drinks."on the house."  
  
"How bout you give Mara's hers on the house I will pay I still owe you for some of my teenage ones. I sortof gained a bit of money since i left." Luke stated modistly.  
  
"Luke that you? Damn its been a long time. How ya been buddy? I finally topped your record about a year after you disapeared. Hello beautiful lady. My name's Pitin and Luke here probably gets tounge tied around you just like everyother girl. Probably can't even fly anymore. Can I buy you a drink?" a man little older than Luke came up to Mara.  
  
"Pitin is it?" the man nodded."My name is mara jade and just for further notice Luke is my fiancee and even if I was free I wouldn't consider you. You are apperently not a very good pilot unlike Luke and I'm pretty sure you won't stand up to me. So you can quit hitting on me.Oh and get some new pick up lines."Mara got offended that the guy would hit on her by insulting Luke.  
  
Luke had turned red when pitin had insulted him and redder when mara stood up for him."Calm down Mara he didn't know I had a reputation around here when i was younger. I was a complete screwup when it came to girls. i can't say I had an easy time after either. Gabriela who was afraid of my power, Callista who left me with a broken heart for years and then i finally find you but that wasn't exactly easy i mean you did try to kill me. for a couple of years and still would like to sometimes. Don't kill the guy for insulting me. Though he always was jelous of my flying skills."  
  
Pitin laughed at the brush off. "Why should I be afraid of either of you? Luke the wimp he always was and a girl who probably has less brains than a womp rat to be engaged to him. What is-" he was cut off when he found his back against the wall a lightsaber at his throat.  
  
"Look call me what you want but if you ever call Mara brainless again I personaly will cut your vocalcords out. She has more brains than you ever had or ever will." Luke stated through clenched teeth.  
  
"calm down farmboy. I don't need you turning to the darkside cause some brainless monkey lizard that should have been fed to the Sarlacc with jabba insulted me. i won't marry you if you turn to the dark side instead I'll renew that vow to kill you."Mara stated putting her hand on luke's shoulder. She felt his anger go away.  
  
"Sorry." he mumbled as he deactivated the lightsaber and realeased Pitin. "Another drink please Roan." he called as he went back to his seat. His gloved hand picked up the glass and emptied it in one gulp.  
  
Pitin was still standing where Luke had dropped him and staring in shock. Another man came up to Luke. "So when did you get that strong Luke. Pitin used to beat you up when you beat him at a race and you wouldn't even scratch him. Of course he was always an arrogant Monkey lizard but i mean he's still twice your size." The man was about Luke's size and had curly black hair. His dark tan made it obvious that he had lived on Tatoonie all his life.  
  
"Really long story. Don't feel like telling it. Too complicated." Luke told the guy. "Good to see you, Jiro."  
  
"Farmboy it's getting late we better find a place to stay the night." Mara interruppted.  
  
"You guys don't have a place to stay? Your welcome to stay with my family. We have the room. You can tell us what you've been up to over dinner. Especially the story of how you found this firey woman and got together."Jiro offered.  
  
Luke accepted and as they followed Jiro out the door tossed a credit chip at Roan. Roan looked at it and yelled toward Luke's retreating back. "You way over payed, where did you get this kind of money?"  
  
Luke just smiled and kept walking. 


	2. Reliving the Past With Old Friends

Disclaimer: see Chapter 1 Chapter 2: Reliving the past with old friends. *************************************************************************** "Nydia I brought guests. You might remember one of them." Jiro called as they walked into his house.  
  
A woman who looked to be about two or three years younger than Jiro walked in and smacked him lightly. "You are late and I just got the kids to sleep. You wake them and you can deal with them all night. Now what's this about guests?" the woman looked at Luke and Mara. "You look familiar but I can't think of why." she said as she looked at Luke.  
  
"That might be because I was the young racer boy back then. I always knew you two would get together Ny. Before I forget this is my fiancée Mara Jade." Nydia shook Mara's hand and stared at Luke in shock.  
  
"Sandstorm? Rumor was you died. That or you left the planet so why the sith are you here?" She led them toward the table and as soon as they sat she was back with food for all of them.  
  
Mara smiled. "Sandstorm? You have got to explain that one, farmboy.  
  
"Shut up Jade. Nydia here was one of my friends when i was younger. She and jiro always looked at each other when they thought no one was looking." He took the plate of food Nydia offered him.  
  
"Luke! Is that how you treat ladies now? I'm ashamed at you. Didn't you learn anything about women on Tatooine?" Nydia scolded.  
  
Mara burst out in silent laughter. Luke snorted. "No this is just how I treat Mara. She would kill me if I treated her like she was helpless or like I treat any other lady."  
  
"that's right farmboy. I'm not helpless or weak and if you ever treat me like you do your sister I will kill you then bring you back to life and kill you again." Mara ribbed back.  
  
"Sister? You don't have a sister. What is this nonsense?" Jiro asked.  
  
"Let's start from the beginning. I have a twin sister that was separated from me at birth to hide us from our father who was a Jedi turned to the dark side and served the emperor. She was taken to Alderraan and raised as part of the royal family and I was brought up here. Old Ben Kenobi was a Jedi who watched over me and began training me as a Jedi Knight when my aunt and uncle were killed by stormtroopers looking for me. We escaped with Han Solo in the Millinium Falcon and headed for Alderaan in search of my sister." Luke started.  
  
"You're telling me you've met Han Solo? I don't believe it." Jiro cut in. This made Mara laugh. "What's so funny?" Jiro asked.  
  
"Han Solo is my brother-in-law. I've spent a lot of time with him." Luke quickly explained.  
  
"Now I really don't believe it." Jiro stated.  
  
Luke took a holo album out of his bag. Look and see for yourself. In fact that has holos of a lot of things."  
  
The first page of the album showed Luke in his flight suit with Artoo next to him by his X-wing right before the battle of Yavin. "That was when all that womprat targeting came in handy. I shot a proton torpedo down an exhaust pipe blowing up the empire's moon sized planet destroyer." Luke explained. The next holo was of Luke, Han, and Chewie receiving their medals after the battle of Yavin. Leia was standing behind them and in the corner you could see the ever-present R2 and 3PO. Luke pointed to Leia and stated simply"my sister who I didn't even know was my sister at the time."  
  
The holo's continued till they got to the latest holo which consisted of Everyone. Mara decided to summarize this one. "It was a congrats party the day after we announced our engagement. That is Karrde my boss, Kam is a Jedi, Corran a security officer turned pilot turned Jedi, Chewie of coarse Han's best friend and protector of the whole family. Lando the annoying businessman who would always hit on me, Wedge Luke's buddy from his flying days,Aves my co-worker, then the family. Leia and Han who had just come out of a meeting that was for a treaty to be signed between the new republic and the empire. Their kids who were just happy for us cause they were worried about 'uncle luke' being alone for the rest of his life. That is Jacen, Jaina, and Anakin who is the youngest but looks almost exactly like luke creepily enough." she finished quickly.  
  
"I've been dying to ask. How did Mr. I'm-so-shy-I-blush-at-the-sight-of-a- woman propose to you?" nydia asked then added as an afterthought. "In fact how did you meet?"  
  
"As hinted at earlier we aren't a normal couple. We met when she found me stranded in Hyperspace and was on a mission to kill me. She tried to kill me at least three times, to the proposal question we were in a cave that was filling with water and were trying to think of a plan to escape when i asked her to marry me. Not exactly romantic but..."Luke stated turning red.  
  
"Well farmboy I'm going to turn in. Where am I going to sleep by the way?" Mara asked Nydia. Nydia quickly stood and showed Mara to the guest room. "where will Luke be sleeping? I might want to wake him bright and early just to be cruel to him. maybe shove some sand down his pants." Mara smiled at the thought of that.  
  
"Oh... um I thought you would be staying in the same bed. Um I'll find him a place in the sitting room we have a hoverchair that turns into a bed in there. Unless you want to take that but I don't think he would agree to that. Goodnight Mara. And i haven't had a chance to tell you but Congrats you got one of the most honest guys in the galaxy." Nydia smiled as she left the room.  
  
Mara went back into the dinning room to find Luke. She found that he had disappeared. "He's in the `freasher. So you apparently can compete with his skills. Is he still a good pilot?" Jiro said spotting her.  
  
"Yes he is. His niece is an excellent pilot too. In fact the whole family is remarkable at flying. Skywalker and friends really get into it about who is better. Well mainly his friends their egos are huge Skywalker's isn't really that inflated." Mara quickly defended her fiancée's ego.  
  
"What's not inflated?" Luke asked from the doorway where he had just come in from.  
  
"Your ego. Its not like wedge or Corran's. Especially not like Wes or Hobbies." She smiled and made her way over to him.  
  
"Corran's has gotten better now Kyp on the other hand..." he let it trail off as he realized how tired Mara was. "Get some sleep Mara. The heat is getting to you. We're here for a week or two you don't have to try and find out my whole past in one day." He paused and kissed her. "Goodnight Mara, my love tomorrow I have to go see Biggs family. They don't know what happened to him."  
  
"I know I need sleep Farmboy so do you you've been lacking for a month now. I came to say goodnight. We really should call Leia in the morning. She'll freak if we don't contact her soon. Night." She kissed him once more and went to her room.  
  
Jiro looked shocked that Luke wasn't stuttering around Mara. "Took us ten long years to work our way here if you're wondering." Luke told him before heading toward the bed he'd made for himself. 


	3. Jedi

Disclaimer: see chapter 1  
  
Chapter 3: Jedi  
  
"Skywalker I'm going to kill you!!!" The words sounded through the house waking everyone who wasn't already up.  
  
"You were plotting against me last night Jade my turn to have some fun. Besides you haven't managed to kill me yet." Luke yelled back as he darted around furniture to avoid her wrath. He slid into the kitchen and sat down next to Nydia. "Is this your son?" he asked noticing the boy for the first time.  
  
"Yes. This is Lukas. We named him after you thinking you were dead because of the stormtroopers but now we know you are a Jedi Master and a hero so we wouldn't change his name anyway." Nydia replied just as Mara stormed into the kitchen.  
  
"You are so dead Skywalker! I'm going to cut you in half with that lightsaber you gave me." Mara yelled while removing her lightsaber.  
  
"Mara, this is Lukas and if we are going to duel we should do it outside so we don't hurt anything." Luke said standing.  
  
"Then get outside I need to change first. Good Morning Lukas, my name is Mara and that was my friend Luke Skywalker." Mara went back to being cheery as she headed toward her room to change.  
  
"Wow, a real lightsaber duel. Can I watch Mama? Please." Lukas asked watching as Mara moved from her room outside.  
  
"How 'bout we ask if they mind first? I don't want them to find out you're there after they cut you in half." Nydia said as she led her son outside.  
  
Outside  
  
"I think you scared the kid threatening to kill me. The people who live here still think of me as the little farm kid who used to get beat up because no one could beat him in a race. They don't see me as the great Jedi Master who receives Death threats from his fiancée daily." Luke said taking off his shirt and stretching.  
  
"I don't think I scared him that bad." Mara nodded to the approaching pair as she finished stretching.  
  
"We were wondering if we can watch having never seen a lightsaber battle before."  
  
"Sure just stay against that wall over there. We usually don't hit anything but when one of us disarms the other it sort of spins off. Mara no cheating." Luke turned his attention to Mara.  
  
"Alright I'll play fair this time farmboy. Lets do this."  
  
They both lit their lightsabers and began to amaze the spectators. Both were used to the usual duels and knew the others strategy by heart. Mara faked a slash towards Luke's head changing at the last second to his feet. Luke flipped over Mara and took a slash at her head. She parried and soon they were back to full swing. Eventually they got tired and Mara caught Luke off guard. His parry hit her saber so hard that it flew out of her hand and sent his flying the other direction.  
  
"wow I never knew you could do that Luke." Jiro said from his spot next to his wife and son and now their other son had joined them.  
  
"What? Oh that. We only stopped because the sun is beginning to wear us down. Got anything to drink?" Luke said his chest heaving as he put his shirt back on.  
  
"Yeah come on in. What is the weather like at this Jedi Academy of yours." Jiro waved them inside.  
  
"Humid but nice. Its very green and has a river running by the Academy. I have this place I go when I want to be alone. It is a ledge next to a water fall that fills into a small pond like area and continues to the river. You can see Yavin and the sun setting. Usually though we'll duel on the landing platform or on in the gym on Corasant."  
  
"You go from being a moisture farmer to being able to get water to power the school you teach at. What a life. Oh this young man is Kiran. He's only two but he is smart. He tells us whats going to happen before it does sometimes. Its really weird."  
  
"Really? That's interesting. If its alright with you I'll test him for force sensitivity later. Today I planned on visiting the Darklighters. Want to come with me Mara?" Luke looked at Mara who had changed clothes after their duel and was now looking at the blue milk with suspicion.  
  
"That was the whole point of coming out here. I wouldn't have come if I didn't plan on coming with you. First though you should call Leia before she sends a search party to find you. After we get married she better not expect you to check in all the time." Mara continued eying the milk. After a few more seconds she asked Luke, "Is this milk supposed to be blue?"  
  
Luke started laughing. "Yes Mara. Its quite good if you try it. Hey Jiro where is the best place to rent a speeder. I'll need one to get to the farm."  
  
"How good a speeder do you want? The best place is still where you used to get your speeder fixed up to race. Watch out though, they might not be too kind cause pod raving is illegal and you are a jedi. Need a lift there?"  
  
Mara was still staring at the milk.  
  
"Sure. Mara you can stop contemplating the milk cause we're going."  
  
Mara gave the milk one more suspicious glance before grabbing her cloak and following the men out the door. Blue milk has to be what made Luke so niave when he was younger. Mara thought. It fried his brain. She shook her head and went to join him in the speeder. Today's confrontation would be interesting at least.  
  
A/N: Look its finally finished. Took me forever. At first I had it finished but then my computer went nuts and after it got deleted a few times I gave up on it for a bit. Now that I have readers... I might actually write it. TAKS testing was extremely boring and forced me to spend two hours without paper and pen, a book, or anything to do but think. Thus this story is now to chapter 5 or so in my head. Now if I can remember to type it...Oh yeah please review. It reminds me people are waiting for an update.  
  
PS I don't know where the blue milk scene came from but it's funny now. Sort of. 


	4. Speeders and Leerers

**Chapter 4: Speeders and leerers  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah hi. I'm not a millionaire thus I do not own star wars.**  
  
Jiro dropped them off at a dingy pub in town. Luke knew it well. It was where he used to get his parts to work on his speeder and watch the pod races when he was allowed out of the house.  
  
Luke walked in trying not to attract attention as he headed to the counter. The alien turned around and looked at Luke up and down. Mara noticed he slipped one of his four hands under the counter and pressed a button when he saw their lightsabers.  
  
"What can I do for you today sir?" He asked as if he hadn't noticed anything.  
  
"I need a speeder. Good quality, able to last the storms, good speed, you know the deal." Luke spoke quickly and firmly.  
  
"We don't sell speeders here. You have to go to one of the local junk dealers for that. Nope only beverages." The alien claimed as he handed a glass to someone.  
  
"Yes you do. I lived here when I was little Mikro. I know what goes on here and I'm not here to bust you. Frankly I could care less what illegal gambling you've done here." Luke continued as if he didn't care that the law was there.  
  
"Fine fine. I think I have a speeder you would like. Good condition. Kid took care of it. Sky something or other. Sold it when his farm burned. Probably needed the money for food. Shame really, they say he could do the races better than anyone." The alien shook his head.  
  
Mara stared shocked at how many people were nodding in agreement. "So Skywalker, you were famous here?" Mara asked him loudly. The alien spun around and stared at her then looked back at Luke.  
  
"Thanks a lot Mara!" He said harshly as he began to be surrounded with people. "I was trying to remain anonymous."  
  
The alien smiled and handed Luke the keys to his old speeder. "It was yours anyway. Use it while you're in town. Show the little lady your skills with it." The alien leered at Mara.  
  
"Keep your eyes and any other part of your body you value off my fiancé. I am not good at sharing." Luke commented simply.  
  
"Oh so you are a tough guy now? So this little lady is your girl Skywalker. I think I'd rather like to try her myself." One of Luke's old competitors leered at Mara.  
  
Mara pushed him against the wall and pulled a vibroblade out of her boot. She pushed the blade into his throat. "What was that you no brained –"  
  
"Mara. We got what we came for. Lets go." Luke looked at her pleadingly.  
  
"I'm leaving you alone only because I came here for a reason. If you so much as say one more word, or even make a sound while I am still within hearing distance I will cut out your vocal cords and throw you into a sarlacc pit. Do I make myself clear?" Mara watched as he nodded what little he could.  
  
Mara dropped him to the floor and followed Luke out. "Now then on to this farm of yours." 


End file.
